Wolf In The Night
by xXxDarkLuverxXx
Summary: Quinn is known to be independent. She has never been seen outside of school. No one knows why. Santana wants to know because she has been crushing on her friend since middle school . When a bloody Quinn shows up at her door, Santana just might get answers. Quinntana endgame. Werewolf!Quinn, Human!Santana. TVD and 'The Originals' characters involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you peeps enjoy this one. I don't really know where the Glee series starts in this story so just go along with it. Like my other Quinntana stories Living Like A Vampire and Family Business, I will be putting up lyrics of songs that suit Quinntana, the chapter, or the story.**

 ** _I would like to get to know you baby  
_** ** _Like to get under your sexy body  
_**

 ** _\- I Would Like by Zara Larson_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story**

* * *

 **Santana's POV:**

I tuned out everything that the teacher was saying and let my eyes wonder to a beautiful blonde sitting in front of me, two seats to the left.

She was twirling her pen around her fingers, looking pretty bored. How much I wish I could feel those fingers touch my body. Just the thought itself turns me on. That's what she can do to me. She can turn me on with a simple bite of her lip or every time I hear her voice my mind temporarily stops functioning properly. How does she do it? I've been wondering that ever since I fell for her.

The bell rings, pulling me away from imagining a certain blonde in my bed. I leave the classroom right after Quinn and watch her walk away before I go to my next same class.

After my morning classes I met up with Brittany at lunch.

"I caught you staring at Quinn in first period," she says.

I bite my lip. Brittany has caught me staring at Quinn on many occasions and I never had to tell her I had a thing for her. She figured it out by herself.

"When have you not caught me staring at her?" Brittany laughs.

"I wouldn't know that because I haven't caught you." I smile a little at my friend. She drops the subject and starts talking about Lord Tubbington.

The day goes by quickly and next thing I know I'm waiting for Mr Shue to get his ass out of the teachers lounge and into the choir room. In the meantime I look over to Quinn who was sitting at an angle so I could get the perfect view.

Quinn has always been a little... secretive. Well maybe not secretive but she's her own person. No one has ever seen her outside of these school walls and it just makes me want to know her.

When I really think about it... I don't know Quinn. I don't know anything about her family or what her favourite colour is or her sexuality. Well, actually that last one might not be true.

A month ago, I saw her kissing a girl in the school parking lot. I didn't get a good view of the girl's face but she was definitely a brunette. I don't think they saw me. I cried myself to sleep that night and I kept on crying myself to sleep for another week. Now I still cry but not _as_ many tears and hours.

Maybe I should be happy. Quinn could be into girls. And then this one thought destroys my happiness. _Just not me._

I've been meaning to ask her about it but I always chicken out. What if I accidently cause a rumour? Quinn would probably hate me and that would hurt me even more than that kiss she shared with that brunette.

Suddenly Quinn stops listening to whatever Mercedes was saying and looks up at me.

Our eyes meet.

Hazel to brown.

Oh, shit. She caught me staring at her. She's going to think I'm a freak. I look away and I'm pretty sure I'm blushing. Hopefully my caramel skin will hide it.

As if on cue, Mr Shue walks in and Rachel immediately jumps out of her chair to be the teacher's pet and start the lesson for him.

"As you all know-" I stopped listening after those 4 words. I only go to this club because Quinn does... and because Brittany makes me. She had to drag me (literally drag me) into the choir room to audition with her and Quinn. We didn't even want to. Sue made us but then again she makes us do a lot of her evil biddings for her.

It's been about a half an hour since this Mr Shue walked in. _You pulled through for half of this lame ass club. Just 30 more minutes and you can finally leave._

Rachel's annoying voice wasn't the only reason why I wanted to leave. Seriously, Mr Shue! You're the teacher for fucking sake! At least try to shut her up!

I don't want to be confronted by Quinn. Maybe I'm over reacting and she will forget about our little staring contest. Fuck it, I am so madly in love with her that it makes me go insane and insecure. How have I been holding it together this entire time?

I hear the bell ring. Have is it already been 30 minutes?

I wanted to be the first one out the door but I held myself together. I don't want Quinn to think I'm getting away from her. Yes, that's kind of the truth but she doesn't have to know that.

I leave with Brittany and Quinn is already out the door. I couldn't help but watch her leave towards the parking lot. Is she going to see that girl again? No, Quinn's smarter than that? But still it was tempting to follow her. I didn't.

Quinn will always remain a mystery.

* * *

I drop Brittany off at her house and I drive to mine. I pull into the driveway and get out. The second I walked into the house I heard my parents talking in the kitchen.

"What are you guys talking about?" I ask, leaning on the doorway. They stop talking and turn to me.

"It's nothing, Mija." My mami says.

"Doesn't sound like nothing." I note.

"Your mami and I are thinking about going on a date night but we don't want you here alone." My papi tells me because my mum wouldn't.

I almost laugh. "Papi, I'm 17. I think I can handle myself. Go on your date night."

"Mija-" my mami starts but I cut her off.

"Go. You trust me, right?"

"Sometimes." My parents say at the same time and I glare at them. They smile at my antics.

"Well make this one of those times."

They think about it. They seem to make a silent agreement then my papi turns to me.

"If there's any kind of emergency you call me, okay?"

"Okay." I smile and hug both of them. They hug me back.

"We're leaving tonight so no girls or boys while we're gone." My mami warns me.

"I don't like boys. You know that."

"Just being safe."

"How immature do you think I am?" Before they could answer (because I'm pretty sure I know what their answer is), I add, "Don't answer that."

They laugh and I can't help but smile. I'm an only child so I get to have a lot of moments with my parents when they're not working. I love them but sometimes I need a break.

I go upstairs to my room and do my homework. I have always been a bit of a nerd and I want it to stay a secret. I can't have my badass reputation ruined.

Once again Quinn kissing that girl invades all of my other thoughts.

* * *

"Mija! We're leaving!" My mami yells at the bottom of the staircase. I leave my room and stare at their fashion choices.

"You don't think the clothes are a little to," I pretend I'm struggling to find the right word. "fancy?"

"You're telling me. Your father made me wear this."

"And later you'd be thanking me."

"Please don't tell me you went overboard on this date like you do with everything."

"I never go overboard."

"Sure you don't."

"You weren't complaining about me going overboard when we made her." My papi points to me and I gag at the ugly thought.

"Oh please don't start." I beg.

"You do it." My mami tells me and I don't need her to tell me that 'it' meant sex.

"Yeah but you people are old. When I get in bed with some one, it's hot. Not disturbing." My mami smacks me at the back of the head. "Ow! Mami!"

"You should be happy that I gave birth to you. Unlike me that had to push a watermelon through a hole that can only fit a lemon."

"You know you should really get going. Don't want to miss out on all the fun." I try to get them out of the door. I don't want to have another sex talk with my parents. It was way too creepy the first time.

"I'm not leaving until I get my hug." I hug my mami and then my papi.

"Have fun." I tell them. "Just not too much fun because I know that Mami would tell me all about it."

My mami hits my arm and my papi has an amused look on his face.

"Is that so." He flirts with my mami. Or at least tries to flirt.

"Okay, please wait until you're in the car to flirt like old people." I say, getting really grossed out.

"She's right. We should really get going." My mami says. My papi nods.

"Bye mija. Remember any emergencies-"

"I know, Papi. I'll call you if there are any emergencies. Now get out." They hug me again before _finally_ getting out of the house.

 _Parents._

When I hear the car getting out of the driveway, I go up to my room and get my homework. I come back down to work in the living room. I don't end up doing much work.

My mind keeps on wondering back to Quinn kissing that brunette. Why didn't I do anything? I could have done something to stop them from making out. But I didn't. I was too shocked to do anything except stand there and watch the two make out. And then when I _could_ move I ran to my car with tears in my eyes. Thankfully my car was on the other side of the parking lot so I doubt they caught me.

I could have been standing right in front of them holding a wild, barking dog and they wouldn't have even noticed because they were too caught up in the moment.

I want to be the one she kisses like that. I've wanted that since middle school and I never got a simple kiss to the cheek. The fact that she hasn't kissed anyone else (except that brunette), is the only thought that doesn't make me want to throw up.

I just want to be with her.

The door bell rings. Who the hell is that? It can't be Brittany because she would've told me that she was coming over.

I get up from the couch and answer the door. There was a bloody girl at the door and I almost scream and grab the nearest weapon. She looked like she just got into a car accident with all the cuts and bruises. But how is she walking?

"Santana." The voice was hoarse but it still sounds familiar. The girl looks up and nothing has ever freaked me out as much as this.

"Quinn?"

* * *

 **Review to tell me what you think. I probably won't update until I get 1 or 2 reviews because I don't want to waste my time on something you don't like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. So I got a couple of reviews and you seem to be enjoying Wolf In The Night so like I promised, here's the second chapter!**

 _ **Show you another side of me**_  
 _ **A side you would never thought you would see**_

 _ **\- Wild Ones by Sia (lyrics work better without rap in my opinion.)**_

* * *

 **Santana's POV:**

"Quinn?"

A million thoughts run through my head.

What the fucking hell? What the hell happened? Is Quinn okay?

Lopez, fucking look at her! She looks far from okay!

"Don't move. I'll call my parents. Actually no. I'll call 911," I say quickly and start to leave back into the living room to get my phone. Quinn's hoarse voice stops me from calling for help

"Wait Santana. Don't. Please don't," She begs me.

"Quinn! You need help!" I almost scream at her and I motion to her cuts and bruises. I wasn't sure and I hope I'm only imagining it but Quinn had her hand at her left hip where I'm pretty sure there was a bullet wound.

I'm going nuts. I _have_ to be going nuts.

Quinn isn't really here. I'm only imagining it. I _have_ to be imagining it. I can't actually be seeing this.

"Just," Quinn starts. She then looks over her shoulder as if making sure no one followed her here. Followed from where and by who, I have no idea. "Let me in. Please."

I let her in mainly because I know it would make her feel safer judging from the way she looked behind her with fear in her hazel eyes.

I help her in when I notice she's slightly limping and I instantly smell blood. I don't know what's worse. That the blood is hers or someone else's.

I close the door after taking a quick look outside to make sure no one saw us. Or more importantly Quinn.

"You have a hell lot of explaining to do," I hiss at the blonde who I guess can no longer be called a blonde because half of her hair is soaked in blood giving it a crimson sort of colour.

"I know," She whispers.

I help her walk to the living room and gently place her on the couch. I admit it was tempting to run to my phone and call 911 but I know I will be ignoring the blonde's protests.

Thankfully I placed a blanket over the couch after my parents left and the blanket's black so it would be hard to spot any blood stains.

Quinn winces the second she sits. She clutches her hip more tightly out of pure pain.

"Easy." I warn her. I sit right next to her and gently place my hand on her knee where there were no visible wounds. "Here, let me see it."

She hesitates before removing her hand allowing me to see that it was indeed a bullet wound. From what I could see through the blood and flesh, the bullet went in pretty deep. I puked in my mouth a little.

"How are you still breathing?"

"You tell me." Oh shit! Did I say that out loud?

"Sorry." I take her hand not really caring that it was the one that was pressing into her wound and that I now have a lot of blood on my hand. Quinn looks down at our intertwined hands with an unreadable expression on her face.

I don't know what I'm apologizing for but I decided I needed to say it.

There was silence after that. Quinn's previous whimpering even quieted down.

"You might want to look away." Quinn says all of a sudden. "It's kind of an ugly sight watching someone remove a bullet from their own stomach."

I almost choke. "No! There is no way I'm letting you do that to yourself!"

"Santana-" She starts but I cut her off.

"No! I'm going to call 911 so you can get to the hospital where professionals can remove that bullet for you."

"Don't call anyone." She looks in my eyes and I saw something in her eyes that I've never seen before.

Fear.

"Who did this to you?" I ask. "Because I swear to god that I will find that person and drag them into the depths of hell."

"Santana, just let me deal with it."

"Quinn, you got shot in the fucking gut because you tried to deal with it!" Technically, I don't know that for sure.

Quinn hesitated again before whispering something that just confuses me.

"It wouldn't be the first time."

I hope she's talking about 'dealing with it'. Not getting shot.

"I'm not going to let you take that bullet out by yourself."

"Santana, I don't know how much longer I can keep it in me," She hisses at me and squeezes my hand tighter.

How long has it been since she got shot?

"Well, then let me do it," I blurt out.

"I can't let you do that."

"My dad's a doctor. I think I can do this."

"And I _know_ how to do this." To prove her point, she moved her hand to the wound and pushed a finger in. I stopped looking after that. I know I should keep looking to prove to Quinn that I could handle the sight. Turns out, I can't handle the sight.

"I'm done," She says. I open my eyes and see her holding the bullet that was once planted in her abdomen.

It was small and wooden with an 'X' on the side. It was also covered in blood and a little bit of flesh. I've never seen a bullet like that before.

"How are you so calm?" I ask noticing the look on her face.

"Because I no longer have this little bastard in me."

She's now breathing normally and she's not whimpering. She got the bullet out but what about her other injuries. I take a look at her arms.

There was nothing. No bruises. No cuts. Just blood that looked like they came from a cut because they were all formed in straight lines.

"What happened to your arms?" I grab one of her arms and use my finger to rub a line of blood. There was no wound underneath.

Did I just imagine those cuts and bruises earlier. No, I couldn't have. They looked so real it couldn't have been me imagining it.

Quinn sees the look in my eyes and as if reading my mind she said, "It's a long story."

"But you had like twenty bruises and cuts all over your arms. How are they..." My voice failed me.

Quinn hesitates once again.

"Quinn?" The blonde is obviously hiding something from me.

She sighs. "I'm a werewolf."

Please tell me I misheard her.

The girl I have been in love with since middle school is a... werewolf.

No. No, I'm nuts. I finally realize I am, a matter of fact, insane. There is no way in hell that this beautiful blonde is a killer wolf.

I look at her with disbelief in my eyes.

"I'll explain everything later. But for now, can I use your shower?" She asks all of a sudden and all I do is nod. I don't really trust my voice anymore.

"Where is it?" I forgot she has never been in my house before. And she didn't even know where I lived up until now. Or did she always know where I lived but never said anything? She could have knocked on my door because it was the first one she saw but I doubt it was a coincidence.

"I'll show you." I say in a barely audible voice.

Quinn gives me a sympathetic look. Did she mean to tell me that she's a... that? I don't thinks so.

I stand up and so does Quinn with ease and the bullet still in her hand. She seems fine. Was the bullet the one thing that caused her pain?

I show Quinn the bathroom and even let her use my towel and borrow some of my clothes. The shower starts running and I sit on my bed.

I think of everything I know about werewolves. Super strength, super speed, heightened senses. Healing quickly must be one as well. Obviously, they transform into a wolf in the full moon. Glowing eyes and murderous fangs is probably another thing. What else?

I don't know how much time has passed, but Quinn comes out with her hair wet and wearing a pair of my jeans and a shirt. She insisted she keep the shoes. Her hair was back to the usual blonde and she didn't have a speck of blood on her.

She sits next to me. "I know it's hard for you to fully understand but I promise you I will explain everything." I look at her and she adds, "If you want me to."

I thought it over. Do I want to know everything about werewolves? Or more importantly, Quinn? I could finally understand and maybe even get closer to her.

But what if all the information makes me go crazy (if I'm not already) and I end up in a mental hospital, taking pills everyday?

"I don't know." I admit. Quinn nods.

"Well please don't tell anyone." She begs me.

"Can I tell Brittany?"

"She already knows."

"What!?" How the hell does my best friend know about this and never said a word of it to me.

"Yeah. She's a witch."

"Witches are real too?" Quinn bites her lip and looks away probably realizing she shouldn't have told me that.

"She helped me on my first transformation." Quinn's voice breaks a little bit. Her first transformation must be a touchy subject.

I didn't know what to say and neither did Quinn so there was silence. She was fiddling with the strange bullet that was now perfectly clean and blood-free.

"Mija! We're home!" Fuck, I forget my parents went on a date night.

I get up and turn to Quinn. She has already opened the window and was about to jump out before I stopped her.

"Wait." The blonde turns to me. "You don't have to go."

"I have a few people I need to show this to." She holds up the bullet.

"But-"

"I'll talk to you later." And with that she was out the window.

* * *

 **Quinn's POV:**

I jumped out the window and started running like it was my second nature. To be fair, it is. I've been running ever since I triggered the family's curse.

Because of my advanced speed, it didn't take long until I was in the woods. The woods are pretty much my home. It's where I go every night when there's a full moon. I have a cabin deep in the woods as well. I go there after my transformations or sometimes simply because I can. It's a good escape when I have hunters on my tail. Or when there are other werewolves trying to kill me.

I find my cabin and get inside. I barely broke a sweat. I walk into the living room where I am greeted with someone I haven't seen in awhile.

"Hayley?" My favourite werewolf turns her head and instantly gives me a tiny relieved smiles.

"Oh thank god you're okay." She says and hugs me. I hug her back and I might've took that as an advantage to smell her raspberry shampoo.

"Those wolves can't mess with me and get away with it." Hayley just hugs me tighter before letting go and looking me straight in the eye.

"Never do that again." She says seriously.

"Hayley, most werewolves are trying to kill me and I'm supposed to welcome them with open arms?"

"No, but you shouldn't have pissed them off either."

"They were asking for it." I defend myself and Hayley laughs at my antics.

The two of us have been friends since forever. When I found out about my family's curse she was there to comfort me and she told me that her family also had the curse. We understand each other in ways we didn't even acknowledge. That was until a month ago when we kissed in McKinley's parking lot.

I don't even know how it happened. We just kissed. Since then things have been different with us. Not a bad different. Just... different.

"I know they're dickheads but you don't have to piss them off anymore than they already are." She has a point. But they are dickheads and they should know what's coming. "If they can't except the fact that you're a Fabray than it's their loss."

Here's the thing with my family. The Fabray's did something a long time ago and it turned every other werewolf family against us. Throughout the years some families forgave us. Others, not so much. I don't even know what it was that we did and most of the time I'm trying to keep myself alive so I don't really have a good time to ask.

"I love it when you defend me." I whisper in her ear and she moans.

"Quinn." Hayley breaths out.

I capture her lips in a fiery, passionate kiss.

* * *

 **I know you probably hate me for making Quinn and Hayley an item but I think they're really hot together. Who agrees with me?** **That's why said it would be Quinntana endgame in the description.**

 **Review please because they really make my day! Again, I probably won't update until I get a couple of reviews. I think that will continue to happen for every chapter/story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm back. Sorry I didn't update sooner so I made this chapter 3 000 words long to make up for it. To make it clear to everyone reading, this _is_ a Quinntana story. The Quinn/Hayley pairing is only temporary. Oh, and in this story Brittany is a witch. It just felt right to put her in that position.**

 **Thank you so much for all of the brilliant reviews!**

 **I finally started writing Satan And The Demon (another story) and it will be putting it up soon.**

 **I spared you the Quinn/Hayley sex because I know you're here for the fabulous Quinntana.**

 ** _Don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie_**  
 ** _You can't deny-ny-ny-ny_**  
 ** _The beast inside-side-side-side_**

 _ **\- Animals by Maroon**_ _ **5**_

* * *

 **Quinn's POV:**

"Quinn!" My eyes open and I jump at the sound of someone shouting my name.

"Why didn't you tell me about this!" Hayley asks me angrily though she seems to be amused with the way she woke me up.

She was standing at the end of the bed, holding the wooden bullet that was planted in my hip not so long ago. I guess she found it in Santana's jeans that was lost with every other piece of clothing I was wearing.

I take a quick look at the alarm clock beside my bed. "You're waking me up at two in the morning for a tiny bullet?"

"A 'tiny bullet' that's going to kill you tomorrow."

"Don't be so dramatic. And if you take consideration in the fact that it's _two in the morning_ than technically you mean tonight." I prop myself on my elbows with the blanket just above my breasts. We decided to put our undergarments on after we made sweet lady love.

"Don't be a smartass." She says. "How many of these have you been shot with since the last full moon?"

"Only one." I lie. She gives me a look. "... Or three."

"Quinn!" Hayley shouts and her eyes turn yellow like it normally does when a werewolf is pissed. Even if her eyes didn't glow I will still be able to tell she's pissed just by looking at the throbbing vain on her collarbone.

"Hayley, I will be fine."

"Three, Q. Three. That's a lot more than two." The most bullets I've been shot with, is two and that soon turned to hell when my transition came.

Those bullets make a werewolf's transition a lot more painful. Your bones keep breaking for hours but they never seem to form into a wolf's. The transition starts sooner and last longer and unfortunately I speak from experience. When I had to go into transition with the affects of those bullets still in me, I felt like I was going through my first all over again. And that was with only one bullet.

"I can handle it." I don't know who I'm trying to convince. Her or myself.

"You can do that while I go kick every werewolves ass until I kick the right one." Hayley hisses and starts looking for her clothes that were scattered all around the room along with mine.

I stand up and wrap my arms around Hayley's waist from behind. I start softly biting her earlobe because I know she is a sucker for that by the way she always moans.

"Stay." I whisper then go back to nibbling on her ear. She moans, probably against her will.

She turns in my arms so she's facing me. The action caused me to stop nibbling.

"Not going to work on me this time." She says with a playful smile. She starts looking for her clothes again.

"Look, I get how you feel. Trust me, I want to rip the heads off of every werewolf that has ever given me a hard time."

"So then why are you trying to stop me from doing exactly that?" I stand in front of Hayley.

"Because I want to do it with you." I see Hayley's eyes sparkle in the darkness of the room. "And also if our so called 'plan' backfires, I will be chased by werewolves to the end of the earth for the rest of my life. It's a thousand wolves against two and if you count Sapphire and Jessie make that four. But still I don't want risk it."

Sapphire and Jessie are my only other wolf friends besides Hayley. They have always been by my side whenever I needed them and because of that I bought them two tickets to Hawaii. I also got one for Hayley but she refused.

They deserve a one month vacation for saving me so many times. I owe them so much so I figured to start by giving them one month in paradise away from my poor excuse of a life.

I also gave them the tickets because I have the feeling that they are secretly dating and hopefully after their holiday they would tell me and Hayley. I wouldn't be surprised if they really were dating. It was just bound to happen sooner or later.

"So... What? We just let them get away with it?" Hayley asks.

"Let's face it, we're nothing against them." I say. I know she doesn't want to admit that I'm right by the way she refuses to meet my eyes.

"Fine, I'll stay." I smile and drag her back to the bed. We get comfortable as I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Thank you." I say. Hayley looks at me confused so I explain further. "You know, for staying. And for saving my ass so many times." We both laugh at that.

"You know you can always count on me." Hayley tells me as she looks deep into my eyes. I smile but my mind is somewhere else.

Should I tell her about Santana? That I told her about me being a werewolf? Or should I tell her how I had a tingling sensation when Santana held my hand before I told her that I'll remove the bullet from my hip?

I saw the look in the Latina's eyes. I saw a lot of emotions reflect in those brown orbs. Mostly the usual ones you will feel if your friend told you that they're a werewolf. Fear, shock. That kind of thing. But there was something else.

It was there since she opened her front door and saw me all bloody and beaten.

It was there the moment before I jumped out of her bedroom window.

It was there that entire time and I don't know what it was.

Hayley kisses me goodnight before falling asleep. I try to get some sleep myself but Santana keeps on invading my mind.

* * *

 **Santana's POV:**

I park my car into the first spot I find.

Last night, I managed to keep my parents busy so I could hide the blanket from the couch and Quinn's bloody clothes that were lying in my bathroom. My parents probably wouldn't have gone into my bathroom but I wanted to be safe. As far as I can tell, they don't suspect a thing.

I walk through the doors of McKinley and go to my locker to get my books. I'm ten minutes early but I have to do something to keep my mind occupied.

I make sure to keep an eye out for Quinn. She has to tell me everything. I couldn't sleep at all last night because I kept thinking of Quinn and werewolves.

And Brittany. Quinn said that she was a witch and that she helped her on her first transformation. If Quinn doesn't talk to me about last night than I'm going to have to go to Brittany.

"Hi, Sanny." Speaking of Brittany.

"Hey." I say half heartedly.

She quickly observes me. "What happened."

"Are you a witch?" I blurt out. I can't take it anymore. I have to know some sort of truth to my two best friend's lives.

"Umm." Brittany says at a lost for words. "What makes you say that?"

I look around us to make sure that no one's eavesdropping. And partly to see if Quinn's here. She isn't.

I take Brittany's arm and drag her to the girl's locker room. After making sure that there's no one in here, I turn my attention back to the blonde.

"Quinn told me that you're a witch." I confessed.

"What were you doing with Quinn?" She asks me with disbelief. "Unless..." She gasps.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Did Quinn..." Brittany struggles to find the right words as if she didn't want to accidently say anything that could expose Quinn. "Was she covered in blood with some cuts or bruises?"

"Yes." I drag the word. I really don't know where the ditzy blonde was going with this. And that's saying a lot.

If someone told me that werewolves and witches were real and my two best friends were those I would've laughed in their faces, made a snarky comment, and probably suggest going to a mental hospital. Funny thing is that I want to check _myself_ into a mental hospital.

"I knew she should have stayed out of it." Brittany mutters under her breath. I got the feeling I wasn't meant to hear that.

"What are you talking about?"

She pauses. "Nothing. And to answer you're first question, yes I am a witch."

Well, this is just great. My two best friends have been lying to me for God knows how long!

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask angrily.

"I just did."

"I mean before that." I snap and give an exasperated sigh. "Why didn't you tell me _before_ last night?"

"Santana, it's not that easy to just go up to you and say, "Hi Sanny. Guess what? I'm a witch. Wanna walk to class with me?""

Okay, I guess I kind of get why she didn't tell me sooner. She would've probably felt like me if I were to tell Quinn my feelings for her.

"Fine, I get why you did what you did." I admit.

"I'm glad we cleared that up. So no more Auntie Snix?" I give a small laugh because Brittany remembered what I call myself when I'm a bitch.

"No more Auntie Snix." I confirmed. A big smile appears on Brittany's face and hugs me in which I returned the favour.

"So are you going to talk to Quinn?" She changes the subject after we break apart from the hug.

"I'm gonna have to. I still need answers. No offence Brit but I want to hear them from her. If she refuses to talk than I'll came to you."

"Don't worry about how I feel. I can handle it. Also a little suggestion with Quinn, keep the conversation light. Don't rush into what happened last night."

"Thanks Brit." We hug again before leaving the locker room. I spot Quinn right away. She was standing by her locker, texting someone on her phone.

"Good luck." I nod and she walks in the opposite direction of Quinn.

I take a deep breath before going over to the blonde. She doesn't notice me because she's too busy texting.

"Hi." Quinn looks up from her phone.

"Hi." She says. In the corner of my eye I see her turn her phone off before I can see who it was she was texting.

"Do you want to skip first period and talk under the bleaches?"

I just nod and follow behind her to the bleaches. As far as I can tell she doesn't seem at all worried with the way this talk is going to go. If this was anyone else, I would be surprised. But it's Quinn and she has never been easy to read. It's one of the million reasons I love her.

There was no one around. We get as comfortable as we can (and no that didn't involve any physical contact but I would prefer that much more).

"So what do you want to know?" Quinn asks.

"Start with basics."

"Okay, I have just about all the senses of a normal wolf even when I'm human. I heard Brittany wish you good luck and I heard you walking up to me."

I blush. Partly out of embarrassment but also because she noticed me. Even when she simply says my name my mind will go all fuzzy. I hate that Quinn has that affect on me.

Quinn sees the blush and a small smile tugs at the corner of her gorgeous lips.

She continues. "Like every werewolf, I can hardly control my anger and my eyes will turn yellow when I'm pissed. You know how it goes."

I do know how it goes. There's been a few times when someone made Quinn angry and it turns into a full blown cat fight. I was there for most of her fights and now that I think back on it, her eyes _were_ yellow. At the time I thought I was just seeing it.

"So all of those times that your eyes started glowing, I wasn't imagining it?" I ask.

"Nope. Which sucks because I'm trying to hide that side of me and clearly that's not working 'cause you noticed." Quinn looks down at her hands. That side of her... she means her wolf side. I didn't need her to tell me. When there's a full moon she has no control of herself.

I hear the bell ring and neither of us move.

"How do you turn?" I ask when the bell stops ringing.

"It's complicated. Basically there's a curse that runs in my family. Well, I have two actually but the other one's not a big deal." With the way she said it I knew instantly that they both were a big deal but I decide not to comment.

"We aren't born a werewolf. To turn you have to trigger the curse."

"How do you trigger it?"

Quinn hesitates like a child that did something bad and doesn't want to tell her parents in fear that she'll get in trouble.

"It's..." She struggles for words.

"Complicated?"

"Yeah." There was silence after that. I look over to the blonde. There's something in her eyes. Like she doesn't want to relive the day she triggered the curse. I could instantly tell what she was feeling.

Regret.

"You don't like being a werewolf." I guessed.

Quinn scoffs. "If I had to chose between being a human and being a werewolf, I'll chose humanity."

"Why?" I ask with disbelief in my voice. "Being human sucks. We're pretty much worthless compared to werewolves and witches. Or really _any_ supernatural being."

"You say that _because_ you're human." Her voice grows stronger. "You don't know what it's like to have all of your bones break for hours until they're finally a wolf's. You don't know what it likes to do that every night there's a full moon. And you don't know what it's like to have no control."

I could see the pain on Quinn's face.

"There's a full moon tonight, isn't there?" I don't know for sure.

The blonde nods. "Yes. Except this time my transformation is gonna be much more painful than usual."

"How?"

"You remember that bullet from last night?"

"It's kind of hard to forget."

"Those bullets were made to make a werewolf's transformation inflict a lot more pain. And I've been shot with three of those since the last full moon. The most I've ever been shot with."

Three! She's can't be serious!

Quinn sees the look on my face. "I heal quickly in both forms. And also I didn't get shot with all three bullets at the same time."

"Oh." She smiles at my response but it quickly fades.

I move so I'm sitting right next to her. "Look, I know I don't know much about you and werewolves. But I do know that you are the most strongest person here."

I cut her off when she tries to interject. "Don't lie to yourself, Q. You are so much braver than you think you are."

Quinn meets my eyes and I feel a sudden urge to capture her lips in a kiss. _Don't be an idiot, Lopez. She doesn't want you like that._ I find myself ingnoring my thoughts.

I lean in and so does Quinn. Our lips are about an inch apart. I can feel her breath hitting my lips. This might be the only chance I have to kiss her.

Before I can connect our lips, the blonde pulls away.

"I'm sorry." She says hurriedly. She stands up and runs off before I could try to convince her to stay. I watch as her silhouette runs further into the distance. I mentally beat myself up for being such a pussy.

I think I just lost my last chance to be _anything_ with her.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **Also I have a question for all those who do watch 'The Originals' (or even if you don't)** **: S** **hould Hayley get pregnant with Hope in this story? I'm thinking of still having Klaus and Hayley as her parents and having Quinn and Santana be sort of aunties to Hope. And maybe for a bit of a twist, I'll have Santana hate Hayley because she knows that her and Quinn had a past together.**

 **You can tell me your vote in the reviews.**

 **Keep reading and review and favourite/follow me or the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I made this chapter twice as long just for you guys. Please read Living Like A Vampire if you haven't already. It just seems like a lot of people love this story and Family Business that it feels like my first story has been forgotten. You don't have to but I do, at least, want to know if people are still interested in that story. I know it seems pretty boring from what I've already updated but I promise you it gets better. So please, if you still are interested and want me to continue, I would like to know so I don't just leave that story and focus on this one and my other one.**

 _ **Animal  
** **This is not what I wanted  
** **And now I'm haunted**_

 _ **\- Animal by Keke Palmer**_

* * *

 **Quinn's POV:**

Fuck! What the fuck was I thinking?! I almost kissed Santana fucking Lopez?! Oh my God, Hayley is going to kill me! Why did Santana try to kiss me?! And why did I almost let her?!

I sigh, none of this is Santana's fault, it's mine. I feel so stupid. I fucked up big time.

I run back into the school and thankfully everyone is in class so I run through the halls as quietly as I can until I'm in the parking lot. I lean onto a random car to catch my breath. I have a car but I don't use it often, most of the time I just run to wherever I need to go. What? I like to run a lot.

Santana almost kissed me... she almost kissed me and I was letting her before Hayley's image ran through my mind and an emergency siren wailed through my head.

I try to think of the positive: I didn't _actually_ kiss her so am I really cheating? Maybe Hayley will shrug it off as an accident but I know she's not like that. She's the kind of girl who knows what she wants and can be very stubborn and hard-headed. She won't take it as an accident.

Suddenly, my phone vibrates in the pocket of my jeans. I get it out and pray silently to myself that it isn't Hayley, I don't know if I can see or talk to her right now. _Phew,_ it's only Sapphire sending me a video chat request. Deciding that I need to get my mind off of a few things, I press 'accept'.

"Hey, Q!" Sapphire's face pops up from the screen. She got her name after her eyes, a rare shade of blue; it _actually_ made her eyes look like sapphires. She has dark hair and pale skin and she loves making fun of Jessie. She's almost like another Santana but I push the thought out of my head, not wanting to think of the Latina right now.

"Hi, Saf." I say half heartedly.

"You ok? You like crap." She notes, taking in my appearance after running down the long halls and almost kissing someone who is not Hayley.

"Wow, thanks. I feel so loved."

"I mean that in the nicest way possible." She shrugs innocently and it actually made me supress a tiny smile.

"Seriously what the hell is going on? Is it about last night's stupid attack and you know... tonight?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I have friends too, you know." She says in mock defence. _Of course. Hayley._

"It's partly that." I admit. I'm not lying, I really don't want to go through with my transformation. I was fine in the morning but now that the time of my transformation is nearing, the more I'm realizing that my plan to piss off my enemies was a really, _really_ bad idea. Why am I so stupid? Normally Hayley's around to stop me from doing stupid things, she would have been there last night but she has this thing going on that she wants to help all hybrids break their sire bond with Klaus, the Original Hybrid, otherwise known as the guy who's turning all werewolves and almost leading us to extinction. I'm surprised I'm still purely a werewolf, though at times I really wish I wasn't. Like today, for instance.

"Partly? What else has been going on?" Saf asks suspiciously.

"Nothing." I lie. Normally, I don't lie to her. Besides Hayley, she's my go-to person but I can't tell her about Santana because she might tell Hayley and then my whole relationship is screwed. She raises an eyebrow at me as if sensing a lie. "Nothing!" I repeat.

"Okay, okay. I believe you." She holds up one hand in surrender since the other one was holding the phone.

"Thank you."

"Bossy."

"What?!"

As if on cue, Jessie comes into view behind Sapphire. "Hi, Quinn."

"Hey." Jessie has brown hair and a matching pair of eyes with olive skin. I met him through Sapphire whom I know because her family doesn't hate us, Fabray's. In fact, they're pretty good friends despite whatever it was that we did centuries ago.

"Let me save you from the wrath of Saf." He turns to her. "Give me the phone."

"No, get your own."

"I didn't bring mine."

"Well then maybe you should have thought of that when we were packing."

"You said that I could borrow your phone if I needed it."

"I _never_ said that! And even if I did, I meant when I'm not using it."

"Guys, no need to fight over me." I disrupt their argument.

"But Q, I'm you're favourite." Whines Sapphire.

"No you're not!" Jessie objects.

"Oh, and you are?"

"Yes! I am!"

I smile to myself as they fight over the phone for my attention and yet they haven't even noticed they have it. They fight like a married couple and honestly, it's making me want to lock them in a room until they admit that they're together.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps against the pavement and I immediately turn my head towards the source. _Oh crap._ Leaving the McKinley building, Santana comes into view as she walks across the parking lot towards... me?

"I gotta go." I rush my words out quietly, cutting off Sapphire and Jessie.

"Why?" He asks.

"It doesn't matter. I'll call you two tomorrow, lovebirds."

"WE ARE NOT!-" I end the call, hoping that Santana didn't hear Sapphire getting pissed or Jessie's hysterical laughing at her reaction. Silently moving behind the car and looking out the windshield, I'm convinced that she hasn't.

I was going to run in the opposite direction but then I notice that Santana wasn't even looking at me. She had her head down and even though I couldn't see her face I can tell that she was crying. My heart breaks at the sight. I didn't mean to make her cry, I want her to be happy and I know she won't have that with me. I already ruined a part of her life by telling her that I'm a werewolf, I don't want her to know that I have a girlfriend too. No one has confirmed that Santana had feelings for me but after our almost-kiss, I'm convinced that she does. What do I tell her if she does? That I'm taken? That I'm not the right person for her?

Ugh, I'm jumping to conclusions. It could have been a slip up, a mistake and that's all, no feelings involved. It _has to_ be a mistake.

She's still walking towards me, but why? Then, it clicks. This is _her_ car.

She's closer, about a few feet, and since her car is parked on the edge of the lot, I crawl and hide behind the trees and bushes bordering most of the parking lots' edges. Now I'm relying on my super-human hearing and sense of smell.

I don't think she heard me crawl into the bushes. I hear her a couple feet away from me so I'm assuming she's next to the car. She opens the door and slams it shut. I almost jumped out of my skin from the sound of the impact. She's pissed, I know it. And then I hear her painful sobs.

I broke her.

Not able to listen to one more tear drop, I run away from the school and back to the woods to get prepared for my transition. Santana's sobs are still ringing in my ear and I can't help but think that I caused them.

 **Santana's POV:**

What the fuck is wrong with me? I messed up and I feel like I lost the girl of my dreams because I was being an idiot for thinking that I had a chance. I don't have a chance. Not when it comes to Quinn.

The moment I slamed my door shut, I broke down. I cried for her even if she wasn't around to hear me. This is all my fault. It's my fault that I fell for her. It's my fault that we almost kissed. It's my fault that she ran off.

 _It's all my fault._

Not caring that I'm not really in the right position to drive, I turn the car on and drive to a place I know all too well. The park. The entire drive, I can't stop thinking about Quinn. _She hates me._

The park comes into view. It looks empty as I was hoping. I park my car and walk up to the swings. Most of the time there's a lot of kids around but it's a school day. Shit, I skipped school. Oh well, who cares. I don't learn anything that I don't already know. Remember I said I was a dork? It comes with the perks.

Slowly, I push my feet causing the swing to rock a little. This place is special to me. I used always come here with Quinn in Middle School. Sometimes we'll even invite Brittany along and we would gossip and talk about anything. And then one day Quinn stopped coming, it was just me and Brittany. She became distant around the time we got into high school. I only ever rarely saw her in the hallways or in the classes we have together but that's all. No more sleepovers, no more visits to this park, nothing. Why did she cut off our friendship? Why did she leave me?

"Come here often?" I almost jump off the swing at the sudden voice. I thought no one else was here. Turning my head to the left, stood a blonde girl with blue eyes. She wore a dark purple dress that stopped just above her knees, black leather boots and a matching jacket. She looked no older than 18.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." She apologizes with a small smile. She has an accent. British, maybe?

"Uh, it's fine. And I _used_ _to_ come here a lot. Now is just one of the very few times I do." I don't know why I'm talking to a complete stranger. Or why she's talking to me. I haven't looked in a mirror but I'm pretty sure I look like crap. Why the hell would anyone want to talk to someone like me?

The girl sits on the swing next to mine. I secretly watch her movements in case she tries to pull out a gun to kill me but she doesn't do anything like that. She doesn't seem like a threat.

"Are you new here? It's a small town, everyone knows everyone and I've never seen you around." I say.

"It's been awhile since I last visited Lima." She answers. "What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?" I ask half serious, half joking.

"Because I want to know." The blonde jokes.

I study her quickly first before answering. "It's Santana."

"Santana? I haven't met a person named Santana in along time."

"What can I say? I'm special." She cracks a smile. "So what's yours."

"Can't say." She says.

"I told you mine. It's only you fair you tell me yours." I cross my arms.

She eyes me as if wondering why I would want to know her name. "Rebekah." I nod, now not knowing what else to say.

"Rough morning?" Rebekah breaks the silence. I thought I looked like crap.

"Something like that." I admit.

"Tell me about it." She insists.

"No offence but I'm not telling a complete stranger about my life."

"I told you my name. I'm not a stranger anymore." I almost crack a smile but thinking about earlier today makes me want crawl into a cave and cry the Pacific Ocean.

I contemplate whether or not I should tell her about my issues or run for the hills. To tired to think, I tell her. "Basically, I almost kissed this girl I really like and she freaked out and ran off."

"Oh." I look over at her. She look like she can relate. "If it makes you feel any better, you probably do better than me when it comes to love and relationships."

"I doubt it." I scoff.

"Never doubt anything. You don't know what's gonna happen the next time you face this girl. It could go smoother than you think."

"Again, I doubt it." I say.

Rebekah slightly changes the subject. "What's her name?"

Once again, I contemplate if I should tell her. "Her name's Quinn Fabray."

For a split second, I see something that looks like realization flash through her blue eyes but she quickly covers it up. What the hell?

Suddenly her phone rings. She pulls it out from her jacket. "Shit! I need to go, my brothers are waiting for me." She stands up.

"Will I be seeing you again?" I ask before she could leave.

"Probably." She says, then heads out or the park and walks around the corner, out of my view.

Does Rebekah know Quinn?

 **Quinn's POV:**

I run deep into the woods. I know it's early but I don't want to risk an early transformation so I run to my family's cellar. The Fabrays' have a cellar far into these woods so we can have our transformation there. It's nowhere near civilization so it's a safe place for werewolves. It's where I always go on a night of the full moon.

I take advantage of my wolf speed and speed towards my cellar. I know these woods like the back of my hand so it takes me no time at all to get there. The entrance is covered with moss and vines. Anyone that walks by won't pay any attention to the door as it looks the same as everything else in these woods.

The door leads underground, I open it and walk the small flight of stairs to my transformation place. It looks like a prison with all the strong chains and shackles but they stop me from breaking out which is good enough for me. The room is made of stone and you could clearly see the scratch marks engraved in the stone from all of my other transformations. They feel more like scars to me.

The time is about 2:00 so I start stripping until I'm only in my white bra and underwear. It feels better without a lot of clothes when transforming. But, of course, when I turn back into a human, I'm completely naked. Most of the time after my transformations, I would just lay here, naked, and trying to relive the pain for some time before I walk back to my cabin. I would leave some clothes in here but I'd probably tear them to shreds when I'm a wolf.

I lock my ankles into two shackles before locking my wrists into another two. The shackles are connected with fairly long chains that are bolted into the stone wall, making it hard to break.

Then I lock two more shackles around my thighs and loosely wrap a chain around my neck. I use a big rock as a chair and wait until my bones start forming.

Despite the fact she could be mad at me, I wish Hayley was here but she's a werewolf too. She has to stay in her safe place. I can't talk to Sapphire or Jessie either because I didn't bring my phone and even if I did, I would be swarmed with questions on why I hung up on them. I have no one to keep me company.

When I don't have someone to talk too, I think. And my mind decides to think about Santana. I don't know why she tried to kiss me. If I'm being completely honest, I kind of wanted to close the gap between our lips. I feel like a cheater for wanting to kiss someone else when I already have a girlfriend. What the fuck is wrong with me? Am I a cheater?

 ** _5 HOURS LATER_**

You've got to be kidding me! It's seven and still no transformation. At this point I just want to get it over and done with. Beats waiting for pain that you already know is going to come.

I look up to the ceiling and yell, "I hate you, full moon!". This cellar is sound proof so no one could hear me but I still want to yell at _something._

"Okay, clearly I'm going crazy." I say to absolutely no one. Tired of waiting, I stand up from the rock and walk to the middle of the cellar.

"I hope this works." I brace myself as I let my thoughts do the talking. _Turn. Turn. Turn._

Suddenly, my wrist bends backwards and I scream in agony. I fall to my knees as I clutch my wrist with my free hand, my breathing becoming heavier. Then I hear my spine break causing me to hunch, bringing my knees to my chest and my head almost touching the floor as I scream again.

 _Why the fucking hell did I ask for this?_

My legs stretch out as I hear a crack in my knees then my stomach causes me to hunch again. My nails turn to claws and my feet form into a wolf's back feet.

I scream as four of my teeth grow to sharp canines. I could feel my anger build up, causing my eyes to glow a deadly yellow. I start tugging at the chains around my wrists with rage as black-and-white fur grows from my skin.

And then the chains broke.

Now fully a wolf, I run up the stairs so fast and with so much rage, I made a dent in the metal door. I use my force one more time to break down the door and I spring out into the open. I run through the forest with no control over myself.

 **Santana's POV:**

I leave the park and drive back home. It's night time. Where the hell is Quinn? She has to turn tonight. I immediately worry about the possibilities. _She's strong, she'll get through it,_ I think to myself but I end up worrying more. What if something happened to her? I can't bear to think if I lost her _for good._

Something about Rebekah seems sketchy to me. Does she know Quinn from somewhere? Are they friends? Enemies? With Quinn being a werewolf, it seems likely to me that she makes up a lot of enemies. I decide to keep my eye out on Rebekah. I have no idea who she is. Is she a supernatural creature as well? I think I'm getting paranoid after finding that two of my friends are a witch and a werewolf.

I turn onto my street when I get an idea. Last night, I saw Quinn run into the woods after jumping out my window. What if she's there?

Stopping my car _in_ the driveway, I get out and head towards the woods. I know it's a stupid idea but it's all I can think of right now.

The woods aren't really that far from my house so it takes me about five minutes to walk there. I always thought these woods were creepy and now that I'm getting closer, I remember why. At night it looks like it was made for Halloween. At day they seem perfectly peaceful which strangely creeps the hell out of me.

But Quinn could be in there. Maybe as a deadly wolf, maybe a human but either way my feet force me to walk deeper into the creepy woods.

I should have brought a flashlight with me. It's so dark that only the moon is giving me light through the openings between the trees and branches above me.

The more steps I take, the more nervous I get. Quinn most likely doesn't want to see me so, why the hell am I looking for her? I almost fucking kissed her and I scared her off. The last person she wants to see is me.

 _SNAP_

I turn around. It sounded like someone stepped on a stick or a branch. I start panicking but I don't show it.

"Quinn!" I call out. Nothing happens. I wait, staring at the spot where I heard the stick break.

When nothing else happens, I quit eyeing and walk on. I was fine until I heard another snapping sound.

This time it was on my left. For a second, nothing happens. Then I see something move behind a couple of trees.

Subconsciously, I slowly move to towards the creature. First I hear it, then I see it on my other side and I turn around again.

I don't know exactly what it is as it is so dark. I'm standing in the middle of a circle, about the diameter of my car. All around the circle is darkness. Great, just great.

I hear a growl and my heart starts racing. Every molecule in my body is screaming at me to run but I find myself not moving an inch.

The creature suddenly comes out of it's hiding place and pounces on me. I squeeze my eyes shut and scream so loud but I don't think it was loud enough to carry out of these woods. Slimy drool hits my face and I hear the growling getting more angrier. Somewhere in between, one of my hands gripped it's furry neck as the other landed on it's equally furry chest.

I scream some more though I'm pretty sure no one can here me from here. Why didn't I bring a phone with me?

I finally manage to open my eyes and see a back-and-white wolf attacking me. I have no clear evidence but I know who it is.

"Quinn?" I ask. Suddenly she stops fighting. She just stares at me with those yellow eyes.

 _T_ _his is my chance to get away,_ I think. She's distracted enough that I can push her off of me and run for my life. Instead of escaping, I remain under Quinn, staring back.

Those yellow eyes look nothing like Quinn's gorgeous hazel ones. How did I know that this wolf on top of me was Quinn?

She breaks our eye contact all of a sudden and then leaps off of me, running back into the woods. I want to follow her but I know I won't be able to catch up. I can see her fur blurring together with the woods until she was out of sight.

What the fuck just happened?

* * *

 **I hope this makes the guest that suggested Rebekah befriending Santana happy. Later in the story they'll become friends. I had to introduce Rebekah somehow anyway.**

 **Also I think I should make this clear, I'm updating Family Business next then Living Like A Vampire and then this one again. I'm probably not going to change which story I update next. This is for anyone that likes all 3 of my stories just so you can keep up.**

 **I don't plan on making anymore chapters as long as this. Takes up too much time. So anyway, Review, Favourite/Follow and keep reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys!** **I know the lyrics don't really match with what I've already uploaded but I think the song itself describes how Quinn feels about herself.**

 _ **My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it**_

 _ **\- Monster by Skillet**_

* * *

 **Quinn's POV:**

Thank God it's Saturday. That means no school which means no Santana. I don't think I'll _ever_ be able to face her again after last night. What the hell am I supposed to say to the girl that I almost fucking killed?!

I didn't sleep. I kept thinking of Santana. I kept thinking of how scared she was when I pounced on her and tried to rip her throat out. I kept thinking of what I'm supposed to tell her. _That it was an accident?_ No, trying to kill your friend is NOT an accident.

But how did I gain back my control? The moment Santana whispered my name, I had control. I stopped attacking her. I stared into her eyes, trying to figure out what exactly it was that made me the monster I am. Then I ran for it, afraid that I'll scare and hurt even more.

I never wanted to hurt her.

It dawned on me that it was the first time I ever controlled my actions as a wolf. As far as anyone knows, no werewolf has ever been able to take control. So how is it that I could? I'm nothing special, the only thing most werewolves want from me is my head on a stick. None of it makes sense and thinking about it makes my head hurt.

Even talking to Hayley didn't help matters except add another.

* * *

 _I run through the woods to my cabin, now as a bare human._

 _Quickly and quietly, I enter through the front door of my home. I don't notice Hayley creep up behind me until her hands grip my waist._

 _"Hey, beautiful." She whispers in my ear, sending chills down my back. I bite back a moan._

 _"Hayley." I whimper. "Not now. Not when I look like a cave woman." I have dirt all over me and my hair is a mess mixed with dirt and leaves. Right now, I am everything but beautiful._

 _"True." She agrees as I turn in her arms so we're facing each other. She must have turned back before me (it happens sometimes) because she's wearing a black bra and matching underwear. She's perfectly clean and, like always, smells like raspberries._

 _"So why don't we clean you up in the shower and maybe... have a little fun?" She suggests in my ear with hungry eyes as she licks her bottom lip._

 _Normally, I would never refuse a sex request from Hayley. It's not everyday that I can come home to a horny girlfriend, I would take every opportunity I can get. But nearly kissing Santana is making me feel guilty if I kiss someone else. Which is really confusing because Hayley's my girlfriend and Santana was barely even a friend. So why I am I distancing myself from_ Hayley _?_

 _"I'm exhausted, baby." I say, letting her off gently. I'm not really lying, I'm exhausted to the core. I'm just not telling the whole truth. "Can we please just sleep in until two in the afternoon?"_

 _"Actually, we can't." Hayley says as she avoids my eyes. What does she mean by 'we can't'? Holy crap, does she know about Santana?! Does she know I almost cheated on her?! Is she breaking up with me?!_

 _"Why?" I ask, trying to hide the fact that I'm freaking out. She still refuses to meet my gaze so I put my finger under her chin and gently lift her head so I'm staring into her greenish-hazel eyes. "Hayley?"_

 _She sighs. "I was going to tell you earlier but then with the attack and all, I just... I didn't think it was the right time." The werewolf attack. That happened_ before _my almost-kiss with Santana. That means Hayley doesn't know about that._

 _But then what is it that she needs to tell me?_

 _"I'm leaving to Mystic Falls tomorrow morning." Hayley announces._

 _"Okay?" I say, unsure of why she had trouble telling me that. She's left for other places out of Lima without a problem, besides missing me._

 _"And I'm staying there for two weeks." She admits as she watches my face intently for my reaction._

 _Two weeks?! She's never been gone for more than one week, how can she suddenly double it? I need her here, especially if my mind is going to keep wondering off to Santana. I need Hayley here to remind me that I'm_ her _girlfriend. How the hell am I supposed to last two weeks without my girl?_

 _"I know it's a long time. I'm gonna miss you so much." She says as she holds my hands and stares deep into my eyes as tears start pooling in her own. Her eyes were filled with sadness but there was something else. It's like her eyes were pleading me to let her go._

 _"I'm going to miss you too." I decide not to bring it up. If I do, I might tell her a lot of other things like the Santana accident._

 _Hayley presses her lips against my own. Surprisingly, I don't stop her. But I think of how close I was to be in this position with Santana. I could feel her breath on my lips, just one more centimetre and we would have closed the gap. We were that close. What would we have done if I didn't run off and instead kissed her? I would be cheating, and I'll be throwing Santana into something confusing._

 _To push the thought away, I deepen the heated kiss. My hands slide up to behind Hayley's back and I play with the strap of her bra._

 _"You know what?" I ask breathlessly against her lips. "I want that shower." She smiles against my lips as she moans a 'yes'. I remove her bra before walking into the bathroom, Hayley right behind me._

* * *

That's the reason why I'm here, at the train station, with Hayley by my side.

She's wearing black leather jeans and brown boots that reach just past her ankles with a grey shirt that covers her ass perfectly and a purple cardigan on top. She has her packed suitcase beside her.

I'm wearing blue jeans and black flats with a white tank top and a red-and-black check shirt, the buttons undone. I decided to wear the necklace that Hayley gave me for Christmas the year I found out about my family's werewolf curse.

The necklace is silver with a pendant of a crescent moon. In the middle of the moon is a wolf, it's nose pointing up, howling. A human would probably shrug it off as a fashion statement but only the people who know about werewolves, know it's true meaning.

That also includes Santana.

"I'll call you every night, okay?" Hayley says before I can start thinking of the Latina. Even if she doesn't know what she did, inside my head I thank her.

"Yeah." I reply. "Where are you staying?"

"Probably at Tyler's place." I've heard about the hybrid, Tyler. Hayley met him in the mountains when he was making himself turn to break his sire bond with Klaus a couple months ago. He has a girlfriend named Caroline and they both live in Mystic Falls.

"Call me when you get there, okay?" I ask.

"I will." She promises and leans in as she connects our lips. It was only a peck but again, my mind wonders off to Santana.

If I don't tell someone about our almost-kiss, it's going to eat at me. And so will the memories of last night when I nearly killed her. But I can't talk to anyone about it... except maybe Brittany.

For a witch, she's pretty cool. But she's closer to Santana, she could tell her what I tell her. And our conversation would probably lead to how I feel about Santana and I honestly don't want to think about wanting to be with someone else when I already have a girlfriend that I don't plan on breaking up with.

Speaking of my girlfriend, I think back to last night when she had that pleading look in her eyes.

"Why are you really going to Mystic Falls?" I burst out before I can stop myself.

Hayley looks at me confused. "What do you mean?"

Well, there's no going back now. "Hayley, I know when you're not telling the whole truth." For a second, I expect her to make a comeback and say that she knows when I'm not telling the whole truth. When she doesn't, I tell myself to calm down.

"Okay... there is something I need in Mystic Falls." She admits. I look at her, silently begging her to continue. "There's someone there that has information on my..." She stops as if wondering if the thought was really possible. "On my parents."

Hayley's parents died when she was too young to remember. She was taken to live with a human family but they kicked her out after she accidently killed a human and triggered the werewolf curse about a year ago. They were pretty close to my parents (which is how I met Hayley) but they cut that off when they disowned her. They immediately resented us, me especially, but the feeling was mutual.

The only thing Hayley has of her real family is a birthmark on her right shoulder of a crescent moon. I feel like that's why she gave me a pendant of a wolf howling at the crescent moon, to remind me of her, to make sure I never forget her.

She doesn't really talk about her parents to anyone. Sometimes even me, but I know that she still thinks about it before she goes to sleep. One time, a few years ago, she told me that she'd do anything to see her parents again, to talk to them, to just hug them and bring her family back together. But she knows that can't happen.

And now she's going to Mystic Falls to get information.

Hayley searches my eyes, trying to figure out what I'm thinking.

Finding my voice, I ask "Who... exactly has information on your parents?"

"I met him a few weeks ago, he's name is Shane and, somehow he knows things that I don't." She says.

When I don't say anything, she says "Quinn, I need this. I don't want to spend one more day having no idea where I came from and wandering how my parents died."

Still, I stay quiet as I try to figure out my feelings. Should I be happy for her? Should I kidnap her and go back to the cabin? Maybe something she finds will want to keep her in Mystic Falls for more than two weeks. I don't want Hayley to leave. Fuck it, I need her here.

But that's selfish of me. I shouldn't hold her back from finding out about her past just so I can have someone to cling on.

"Quinn?" Hayley's broken voice causes me to look at her face. Again, I see those pleading eyes.

"I don't want you to go." I admit. "But I know it's what you want." She stares at me intently as if she can't decide if she should go or stay here.

"Be safe. And don't do anything stupid." I advise, silently letting her go.

A small smile escapes her lips as she sighs in relief before connecting our lips again.

"Thank you." She whispers against my lips. I just nod.

"The train arriving on Platform 2 goes to Mystic Falls." The voice announces through the speaker.

We break apart when the train comes into view. "I love you." Hayley whispers.

"I love you too." I whisper back but it doesn't have the same meaning anymore. It sounded like old times when we were younger and we'll say 'I love you'. I tried to make it sound like how it has the past month since we've been dating. I tried to make it sound like an 'I love you because you're my girlfriend'.

But instead, I felt like I was saying to just a friend.

Nothing more than a friend.

If Hayley noticed, she doesn't say anything. She whispers 'goodbye' before boarding the train. I watch her as the doors close behind her and as the train fades into the distance.

* * *

 **Santana's POV:**

"Mija! Get your ass down here!" My mami yells from downstairs, causing me to stir as I slowly start to wake up. I didn't think I would fall asleep last night but I haven't slept in two days. With what happened with Quinn in the woods, I thought it would be impossible to even fall asleep.

I'm sure that werewolf was Quinn, it had to be her. She has every right to want to tear my throat out.

"Mija!"

"I'm coming!" I shout back. I drag myself out of bed and go downstairs where my mother was waiting for me with my best friend.

"Brittany?" I ask, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"About time." I hear my mami mutter under her breath as she leaves the room.

"What are you doing here, Britt?" I ask.

"Get dressed." She orders, ignoring my question. "We're going out."

"Where?"

"Just get dressed."

"Fine." I whine as I drag myself back upstairs to change. Seeing my bed again, I almost jump back in but I know that Brittany would just come in and force me to change. Or my mami would. I don't want that to happen, the woman can be very scary when she wants to be.

I throw on the first outfit I find. I end up wearing grey jeans with black converses and a blue shirt with a darker blue jacket on top. I go back downstairs where Brittany is still waiting for me.

"Mija." My mami scares me from behind.

"Mami, don't do that!" I say as I hold a hand to my chest. I thought last night would have given me a reason to not get scared anymore but apparently not.

My mami smirks. "I want you back here by 6, okay?"

"Got it." I agree.

"Brittany, make sure she's here." She turns to be Brittany.

"Got it." She says, mirroring my words. I quickly hug my mami and my papi when he comes out of the kitchen before leaving.

"So I'm going to ask again. Where the hell are you taking me?"

"Would you relax?" She sighs. "We're just going to my place."

"You woke me up at 9 in the morning for a play date?" I ask, unconvinced. I mean, sure, this the bubbly Brittany I know but she wouldn't do something so plain and simple like that. She would at least make me ride on a parade float of a unicorn.

Brittany rolls her eyes. "I'll explain everything when we get there."

We reach her car. I was about to sit in the passenger's side when I notice someone else was already there. At first, all I could see was the blonde hair through the open window. I immediately think of Quinn but the hair is a shade lighter than Quinn's so it can't be her. The girl turns her head so I can see her face.

"Rebekah?" I blinked twice to make sure I'm seeing the right person.

"Hi, Santana." She greets with a smile like we go way back. "You're gonna have to go in the back."

I eye Brittany who just stares at me like _well get in._ "Okay, what the ding dang fuck is going on? Am I getting kidnapped?"

Brittany rolls her eyes again. "I told you. When we get there." She reminds me.

Reluctantly, I crawl into the backseat as I try to figure out what's going on. How do Brittany and Rebekah know each other? And why are they taking me to Britt's house?

Britt and Rebekah talk at the front while I just stare out the window as we go by the woods.

I am never going back in there again. Last night kind of scared the shit out of me but it wasn't because of Quinn trying to kill me. It was because I know more about Quinn, I know her dark side. She pretty much exposed herself in front of me and because of that, she's going to try her best to never see me again.

I hate those woods because it's the place where I probably lost Quinn for good.

How could I have been so stupid? I knew Quinn had to turn last night but I went into the woods anyway.

I could see it in those yellow eyes. She was scared. Scared of hurting me, scared of being a monster. I never got to see more of Quinn than I did last night. I actually understood something.

Quinn's scared of herself.

"So, Santana." Rebekah abruptly says to me as I turn my attention to her. "You know Brittany's a witch, right?"

Did I hear her correct? If Rebekah knows about witches, she probably knows about werewolves too. Maybe her reaction when I mentioned Quinn does has a deeper meaning?

Brittany slaps her arm however Rebekah doesn't seem to be hurt by it. "What?" She asks innocently.

"We weren't supposed to tell her until we got to my house." Britt hisses. "Now Lord Tubbington isn't here to do his happy dance."

"Woah, woah, woah, back up." I pinch the bridge of my nose as I use my other hand to wave dramatically.

"I can't. There's a car behind."

"You know about witches?" I ask Rebekah, ignoring Britt.

"Yeah. And I take it you do too."

"So are you..."

"A witch?" She offers. "No, and I have no desire to be. No offence, Brittany."

"Non taken." She grumbles, probably still pissed that Rebekah ruined the surprise.

"But I am a vampire." Rebekah says. I wonder if the car's going to fast for me to jump out and avoid as many injuries as possible. I end up controlling the impulse.

"Vampires are real too? What's next, Tinkerbell?" I ask, sarcasm clear in my voice.

"No. But to clarify, I'm an original vampire, along with my brothers."

"So your family were the first vampires to ever live?" I sum up.

"Pretty much."

I start connecting the dots. Rebekah knows that Brittany's a witch and Brittany knows that Quinn's a werewolf. If Rebekah knows Brittany than she might know Quinn and that she's a werewolf. I am sure, now more than ever, that that look of hesitation yesterday couldn't have been a coincidence. Rebekah knows something and maybe Brittany does too.

"Do you know-" I start but get cut off by Brittany.

"We're here." She announces. I didn't even realize that we've arrived at her house.

"Do I know what?" Rebekah asks. I hesitate, thinking if it's too late to back out, but I end asking anyway.

"Do you know Quinn Fabray?" I blurt out. I don't know if it's a vampire thing, but Rebekah's face instantly pales.

"Umm..." She says at a lost of words.

"Santana." Brittany hisses at me.

"What?" I ask innocently.

The two blondes glance at each other and they have a silent argument. I think Brittany won because Rebekah looks reluctant to answer me.

"Quinn is a..." She looks at Brittany for guidance. " A sensitive subject."

What the hell does that mean? _A sensitive subject_? She says it like she's the most dangerous person she knows. Sure, Quinn almost killed me last night but do you see me hiding under the bed? I don't get it.

"What do you mean by that?"

Brittany answers. "It's hard to explain."

"But-"

"We'll talk inside." The two blondes climb out of the car and I have no choice but to follow after them to the door and inside the house and into Brittany's room. Her parents are probably at work so for better or worse we got the place to ourselves.

I don't know how I'm supposed to take this all in. Three blondes in my life are all something else that isn't human and I only met one of them yesterday but I get the feeling I'm going to see Rebekah a lot more.

"Okay, start talking." I cross my arms as the blondes sit on the bed. "What do you two have with Quinn?"

"I don't really have anything because I've never met her." Rebekah admits.

"But then how do you know her?"

"I've heard things about that girl." She says. "She's like the number one gossip with every other vampire, witch, werewolf, _especially_ the werewolves."

"Why?" I ask, curious for more. I _need_ to know more. I hate being the clueless human of the bunch.

"Santana, we can't tell you." Brittany says.

"What?!" This is unbelievable. You don't just tell someone that their crush is being the centre of attention and then just shut them down when they ask why. That's logic.

"'Cause you can easily go and tell Quinn." Rebekah deadpans. I _can_ tell her. But easily, not at all. There is no possible way that she could want to even look in my direction or breathe the same air as me.

"Britt?" I ask the bubbly blonde. I hope she's on my side, or else I'm all alone.

"I'm sorry." She says as I groan in frustration. "But it's dangerous for Quinn to know."

"Know what?" I push even further.

"San, we can't tell you either."

"So you're gonna leave me hanging?"

"There's no other options." Rebekah shrugs.

"Well then why am I here and not sleeping?!"

"Oh," Brittany perks up with a huge grin, forgetting the matter. "I wanted you to get to know Rebekah. She told me you guys met yesterday and I think you guys should be friends."

"Her idea, not mine." Rebekah shakes her head like she was dragged into this. She told Brittany about yesterday, she should have seen it coming.

"How do you guys know each other?" I motion between the two of them. I need something to distract me from thinking the worse for Quinn.

"We met a couple years ago when Brittany learned she was witch." Rebekah says.

"Yeah, and then she told me she was an original vampire. I was scared of her at first but she never hurt me once and I know she never will. We started hanging out more and she taught me what she knows about witches." Brittany backs her up.

I thought crosses my mind. I ask Rebekah, "How old are you?"

"Over 1000." She says like that's a perfectly normal age. Maybe she means a thousand months? I don't think so.

"Alright, I'm done asking questions." All this information is making my head hurt. Especially the things about Quinn.

What do Brittany and Rebekah know about Quinn that she doesn't? Does she know that she's missing something? Is it really bad? Fuck, I need to talk to Quinn even if she's going to ignore me. She deserves to know this more than anyone. But how do I get out of here without Brittany and Rebekah getting suspicious?

"I'm going to go to that new coffee shop that opened up." Brittany announces as she stands up. "You guys want anything."

"Get me a cappuccino." Rebekah says.

"Nothing for me." I politely decline the offer even though I haven't had breakfast yet.

Brittany pouts at me. "Why not? You love coffee."

"Yeah, I'll make something for breakfast in the kitchen."

"Okay." Brittany sighs in defeat before leaving the room, now I'm alone with Rebekah. I'm not going to lie, Rebekah kind of scares me, now that I know that she's a vampire. What if she tries to sink her teeth into my neck? I'll be dead for sure.

"You know, I'm not going to kill you." Rebekah says as if reading my mind. Is that a thing with vampires?

"I know." I say, mainly to reassure my self.

I can tell she wasn't satisfied with the answer but she drops it. "How about that breakfast?"

"Right." I scurry out of the room with Rebekah following. "What do you want?"

"A blood bag." She says, almost making me want to run after Brittany in fear. "But I doubt Brittany would keep any here because her parents might find them so waffles will have to do."

I nod, calming down. When we're downstairs, Rebekah goes into the kitchen. I start to follow her but Brittany's car catches my attention. She just pulled out of the driveway but she's driving the wrong way. The coffee shop is left, not right.

Where the hell is she going?

Then the realization hits me.

Brittany's drives into the woods.

* * *

 **Next chapter will begin with a Brittany POV.**

 **In case you haven't figured it out yet, there's something that Quinn doesn't know about herself but Brittany and Rebekah do and they don't want to tell her or Santana about it until they think Quinn is ready. I promise the secret will be huge. You just have to keep reading to find out.**

 **R &R (please). I only ask for at least 1 review and I'll keep going and updating.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. I haven't updated in a while because I went into a slump when I got the worst news of my life. I don't know if I'm over it but expect the next update for Family Business to take awhile.**

 _ **You want to keep me concealed  
Just like I was a weapon**_

 _ **\- Irresistible by Fall Out Boy**_

* * *

 **Brittany's POV:**

From the moment Santana dragged herself downstairs, I knew something was wrong.

Santana's been my best friend since elementary. I always know what she's feeling and recently her emotions have been all over the place. Rebekah sometimes jokes that it's a witch thing and though sometimes I believe her, I know it's a best friend thing. I know something happened between Quinn and Santana and I want to know what. I could ask Santana about it but I want to talk to Quinn and check up on her.

She's something special to the werewolves that they can't afford to lose, especially now when werewolves are being turned to hybrids by the hour. The werewolves that attack her are the ones that don't know how important she is. All they know is that she's a Fabray, exact same thing that Quinn knows. We could tell them the truth but word travels fast, Quinn's bound to find out.

We don't want to tell her, she's not ready yet. But we all know that someone needs to tell her soon. Time is running out and the werewolves that know about Quinn's true identity are worrying that they might not have anymore time.

So that's why I'm standing outside of Quinn's cabin. Not to tell her the secret! Just to talk to her about Santana.

I never understood why the blonde chooses to live in a cabin in the middle of nowhere than in a house in a neighbourhood. Quinn's probably the most mysterious person I know but I guess that's why Santana fell for her in the first place, along with all of her other great qualities. Quinn's like a present, waiting to be opened.

The door creaks and slowly opens as Quinn appears in the doorway, looking like a sleepy child. I almost jump out of my skin, I didn't even knock but I think she could hear me breathing through the wooden door with her wolf ears.

"What are you doing here?" Even her voice sounds tired like she just woke up. I know it's still early and Quinn would rather sleep in but I know that's not the whole story. There's something else.

I decide not to press the matter any further. At least not for now. "I came to check on you."

"Brit, I'm not a child." She retorts. "I can take care of myself."

 _You really have no idea how wrong you are there_ , I voice in my head but not out loud. "No, but you're still in high school." I chide like a mother.

Quinn just groans and walks back into the cabin, leaving the door open for me to follow. I close the door behind me as Quinn plops herself onto the couch.

"What's gotten you so mopey?" I ask standing in front of her, noticing how sad she looks.

"Nothing." She closes her eyes. Her answer is automatic like she's said it a thousand times.

I don't give up though. "Quinn, don't lie to yourself."

Seconds go by filled with silence; I almost think that Quinn's asleep until she opens her eyes and whispers, "Hayley left again."

 _Hayley Marshall_. I never really liked that werewolf. It's nothing personal; she's great and loving and loyal, but she's not the one for Quinn. Quinn belongs with Santana, I just know it. Why can't she see it too like Santana can? It's right in front of her face. Most of the time I just want to slap her for being so blind.

"Where'd she go this time?" I know all about how Hayley leaves every now and then to help the hybrids and though what she's doing is good, she's also leaving Quinn behind. Another reason why I don't like her.

"Mystic Falls." She answers dryly. "She thinks someone there can tell her about her parents."

I don't know a lot about Hayley's real family but I did know her human family before they disowned her. I didn't really like them and neither did Quinn. They blamed Quinn for making Hayley trigger the curse but neither of them had told me anything about that rumour. I don't know if that's true or not because Quinn refuses to talk about it and I've only seen Hayley a few times so I can't really ask her. Eventually I just gave up.

I know Hayley has a birth mark on her shoulder and that's just about all she has from her parents. I feel bad that she lost her parents at such a young age. But I don't feel bad that she's not good for Quinn.

"Of course." I scoff.

Quinn starts to get annoyed. "Can you lay off her?"

"Quinn, she's not good for you!" I shout, exasperated. We've done this a thousand times since they started dating: fight.

"How the hell would you know?" She snaps. "When was the last time you dated someone?"

I roll my eyes when she brings up my dating history. "Because I know. She's two years older than you."

"So?" Quinn asks. She's only sixteen and Hayley is eighteen which is why she doesn't go to our school and why Santana has never met her. She went to a school that was just passed the borders of Lima. When her parents kicked her out, she stopped going and started travelling.

"So how do you know she isn't just playing you?" I can see I struck a nerve.

"We were friends before we started dating." She growls as her eyes turn from their usual hazel to menacing yellow. I used to be scared when she did that but over the past month, I've grown used to it. "We wouldn't have been friends for fifteen years if that was her intentions."

"But she's-"

"-Brittany!" Quinn snaps. She never calls me 'Brittany' unless she's really mad at me.

"If you're gonna keep talking crap about my _girlfriend,"_ She seethes the last word, making sure that I get it. Why can't she just be with Santana? Then I won't have to talk crap about her girlfriend. "Than I think you should get out."

I stay quiet but make no attempt to walk out the door. I don't trust Quinn when she's alone and thinking about her problems and she doesn't either.

I let some time slip by for her to think before speaking up again. "That's not why I came here."

"Well then why did you?" She's still pissed.

"It's about Santana." When she hears the Latina's name, she blinks and her eyes are back to hazel. But instead of anger reflecting in those orbs, there's sadness. "What happened between you two?"

"Did she tell you anything?" Her voice is like broken glass. They cut through my anger and reveal how sad I am for her. I find myself sitting next to her on the couch to comfort her.

"She didn't tell me anything." Quinn looks down at her hands and plays with her fingers. "She didn't have to."

This time, she looks up at me. "I just know something happened."

She sighs and whispers so quietly I had to strain my ears to hear her. "We nearly kissed."

I almost fall off the couch. They almost KISSED! How could Santana possibly hide this from me?! She's been wanting to kiss Quinn since middle school and she didn't tell me about this! How...?

Quinn sees the look on my face with her sad eyes but doesn't say anything as she looks close to tears. I feel so stupid for not realizing it earlier: Quinn's hurting.

I feel reluctant to ask because she's already hurting enough as it is but my thoughts betray me. "And?"

"And..." She trails off as she lets the first tear roll down her cheek. "And I nearly killed her last night."

 _Last night._ It was a full moon last night. It all clicks in place. Wolf Quinn could've killed Santana. But how did Santana keep this from me? She could have told me before I left. Or maybe she didn't because she doesn't want Rebekah to hear?

A quite sob breaks me apart from my thoughts and to Quinn who lets a tear stream down her cheeks as her body shudders. Knowing that the blonde needs a friend, I wrap my arms around her and try to sooth her pain but end up failing miserably. "Q, it's okay."

"No." Quinn whispers as she takes a deep breath. "It's not okay."

I don't even get a chance to open my mouth before the werewolf speaks again. "Last night was not okay."

"Quinn-"

"I felt how scared she was under my paws." She says looking into space as if she was saying this to not only me but herself. "I saw how she couldn't comprehend that the monster on top of her was the same girl that she once called a friend."

"Quinn, you're not a monster!" I shout. Quinn isn't a beast, I know that with every fibre in my body.

"Brit-"

"No!" Quinn sad eyes search my own, trying to figure out why I don't think of her the same way she does. "I don't ever want to hear you say you're a monster, okay? Because you're not."

"I feel like one."

I realize how much Quinn is hurting. Her whole life has changed since she triggered her family's curse and now she has to live with that for the rest of her life, knowing that she can't change it. She can't go back to being a fully bred human. She has to watch herself as her body takes control on a full moon.

She made a mistake. She accidently killed a person and she has to add that weight on her shoulders along with every other mistake she's made. The blonde is constantly fighting her own demons.

And there's nothing anyone can do about it.

"Can I tell you something?"

I didn't want to drop the matter. I want her -no, I _need_ her to know that she isn't a monster because even though we've been fighting a lot lately, she's still my best friend along with Santana and Rebekah. I can't stand one of them constantly bringing herself down.

"Sure." I say because I know this is something Quinn needs to say. To lessen her amount of demons.

"Last night, in the woods, when I... _attacked_ Santana..." I squeeze her shoulder for support, I know this is hard for her to talk about last night. I almost stop her but I don't. "She whispered my name."

I wait. "And I stared into her brown eyes and..."

"And what?"

"And I ran." Wait, what?

For once since I walked in here, Quinn didn't look so sad. In fact, a small smile grazes her lips. "Brittany." She looks at me with happy eyes. "I had control."

This _can't_ be happening. No, this isn't supposed to happen until she's eighteen! How is she gaining her control early? I was told that until she's eighteen, she's like every other werewolf, that means no control. But unlike the others, when Quinn turns eighteen, she becomes who she really is. The girl is only sixteen, she's not ready for this. She's not ready to know.

This is bad.

"Is that bad?"

"Huh?" I snap my attention to the werewolf. I must have zoned out.

"You looked like you know this is a bad thing." She notes. Oh crap, she's gonna ask more about this. It's too early for her to know. She _can't_ know.

"It doesn't matter." I say hurriedly and quickly stand up.

"Brit-" I'm out the door before I can hear her say anything else.

I need to talk to Rebekah.

* * *

 **Santana's POV:**

"You're kidding!?" I say, not believing a word Rebekah says.

"Nope." She says with a smile. "I've been everywhere. Europe, India, Canada, you name it."

"New York?"

"Yep."

"Brazil?"

"Just there a couple years ago."

"Paris?"

"Oh, you have _no_ idea how much I want to go back to Paris." The blonde vampire sighs with dreamy eyes.

"You're making me jealous." I pout.

"Why?"

"Because I've never been outside of Lima." I admit.

"Seriously?" Rebekah asks, shocked and her eyes wide.

"Yep."

Rebekah looks thoughtful for a moment before she smiles. "I should take you to Paris someday."

I've always wanted to leave Lima, I know it's home and all but I want to know what's out there. I want to know what I'm missing out on. Sure, I just met Rebekah but we started talking and she doesn't seem so bad. Plus Brittany trusts her and that girl has an amazing sense of friends.

"You'll have to wait until I graduate, you know?" I quip.

"I can wait." The blonde shrugs with a knowing smile as I smile back. I really do like Rebekah's friendship.

Suddenly, the front doors burst open and Brittany storms into the kitchen, pale and looking shaken up as if she just saw a ghost.

She cuts both me and Rebekah when we try to ask what happened. "Rebekah, I need to talk to you."

"But-"

"Now!"

"Okay, okay." Rebekah holds up her hands in surrender as she slides out of her seat. She follows Brittany into the bathroom and locks the door behind me after shooting me what looked like an 'I'm sorry' look, leaving me in the kitchen, wondering what the HELL is going on.

What's wrong with Brittany and why did she go into those woods anyway? I mean, I _know_ it was for Quinn but why would she want to talk to her? Last time I checked, they weren't exactly friends and not on the best of terms.

So, why?

Without thinking, I silently leave the kitchen and press my ear against the locked bathroom door.

"Calm down." I hear Rebekah's accent.

"I can't!" Brittany snaps at her, catching me off guard. Brittany never snaps at anyone, even when she's angry. The only time she ever will is when she's worried.

My heart stops beating for a moment. What happened to Quinn? Is she in trouble? Is there another werewolf attack?! Shit, I need to go and find her!

"Maybe this is a good sign." Rebekah says before I can get my feet to move, causing me to freeze. What are they talking about?

"How is this good?!" Brittany yells. "Quinn's gaining control too early!" What does she mean? Is this about last night? _Of course it is, Lopez! What else could it be?_ I remember Quinn told me that she can't control herself when she's in her wolf form and somehow she managed to run away when she was so close to ending me. I know she wouldn't lie about that.

But then how _did_ she stop herself?

"Britt, we don't know if it _isn't_ a good sign." Rebekah tries to reason.

"Rebekah, Xia told us this won't happen to Quinn until she's 18." I don't know who Xia is but from the way Brittany talks about her, I'm guessing she's in charge.

"And how does Xia know that?"

"I don't know, ask her!" I could almost see Rebekah rolling her eyes.

"Well, maybe Xia was wrong."

"That werewolf is never wrong. She's like a psychic."

"Well, if you trust Xia so much, why don't you tell her that Quinn's going through all of her crap a little bit more earlier than we expected?!"

"How am I supposed to drop a bomb on dozens of werewolves and tell them that they're running out time?!" What does that mean, 'running out of time'? What do the werewolves need from Quinn besides, maybe, her head on a stick since they seem to be attacking whenever she's alone! I'm starting to hate a lot of werewolves.

"I don't know Britt but we have to figure something out because Quinn is probably wondering why this is happening to her?"

There's a pause. "Holy crap."

"What?"

"I was so caught up in getting here and talking to you I didn't even realize that I left Quinn without an explanation." Brittany's voice holds heavy guilt.

"Why would you do that?!"

"I'm sorry!" I hear Rebekah sigh.

"Was she okay before you left?"

"Not really." Brittany says. Not really? Not really?! Fuck, I need to get to Quinn.

But I also need to know more.

"She told me that she jumped Santana last night. Rebekah, you should have seen how scared she was, she called herself a beast."

Why do my feet feel numb? I need to get to Quinn, I need to know she's okay but it's like I can't move my ear away from the door.

"Wow, you fucked up." Rebekah sums.

"Thanks, you make me feel SO much better." Brittany says, sarcastically.

"What about Xia?" The other blonde asks.

"Well, we tell her what I told you. Minus the Santana parts."

"Let me correct that. YOU tell her and I stay here with Santana."

"What?"

"I can't show my face to the werewolves. They'll claw my eyes out."

"No, they won't." Brittany deadpans.

"They hate my brother, remember?"

"Yes, your BROTHER. Not you."

"They'll still try to kill me or they'll use me use as bait to lure Klaus in. Not that it'll work. Klaus doesn't give a crap about what happens to his family."

Finally, I manage to tear my ear away. I don't think I'll get anything else about Quinn from them anymore. Silently, I run to the kitchen and write a quick note saying that I'm going out and that I'll be back in half an hour.

Shit. I don't have a car. Brittany was my ride.

The dumbest idea comes to my mind and I grab Brittany's keys that she dropped onto the table, before leaving the front door and driving into the woods. I don't care if Quinn won't listen to me, hell, I don't care if she beats me up.

I just need to see her.

Halfway into the woods and I remember that I don't even know where I'm going. I don't even know where Quinn's cabin is.

I come up with another dumb idea and decide to keep driving straight. _Smart idea, Lopez._

I try to think of where Quinn's cabin would be. Would she live next to the dirt path I'm driving on? Nah, that'll be too easy. Quinn's smarter than that... and me. Thinking of all the possible places she'll be, like a riddle, I finally find the answer. She'll be somewhere where there's nothing except a few trees for the cabin to blend in with.

Having no idea what I'm doing, I pull up onto the side of the road and jump out, making sure to bring my phone with me in case I get lost. I can't drive any further because there's too many trees. I need to go on foot.

When I step off the pavement and onto the leaf-covered earth, memories of last night flood my mind like a tsunami.

I remember what happened in these woods. I remember Quinn. I remember my fear as she jumped on top of me, having all the power. She only had to sink her canines into my neck and I'll be dead.

But she didn't. She let me go.

And though it hurt to see her run away, Quinn still remains as the bravest person I know.

My feelings never changed last night, but I know for sure that Quinn's did. I need her to know that I'm not mad at her and that she isn't a monster. I need her to be okay.

I run through the woods with no direction in mind which is a very, _very_ dumb idea. I seem to be coming up with a lot of those lately.

I don't how long I've been running for or where I am, but soon I come across a waterfall.

It was beautiful. The cliff was about the height of a two-story house and rocky with moss but it still looked pretty easy to climb. The pond underneath was shaped in a large, irregular circle and it didn't look to deep; I could dip my feet in and the water would only reach my ankle. All around the pond, plants and various different flowers stood, slightly swaying with the wind. A stream of water runs and when it reaches the end of the cliff, it spills into the pond.

I don't want to leave this place. It looks like it was created in a dream, too perfect to be real.

But it is. I'm standing right in front of it.

I don't tear my eyes away until I see a flash of blonde hair in the corner of my eye.

"Quinn?!" I'm met with silence. I call again but I get the same answer.

 _Maybe that wasn't Quinn. Maybe I was just seeing things._ I ignore my thoughts as I run in the direction I see the blonde hair at.

My heart pounds in my ears. I can't lose Quinn. She can't be too far ahead. Then I remember her super speed. _Shit! How am I supposed to find her now?_

I stop when I lose sight of the blonde hair. "Quinn!?"

No answer.

I sigh. She ran off - if the blonde hair belonged to Quinn, that is. It looked like Quinn's but I couldn't be sure since I only got see it for a millisecond before it was out of sight.

Is this what it's always gonna be like between Quinn and I? She'll run off when she becomes too scared to stay?

For some reason, I feel more responsible for her problems than I should. I mean, I did try to kiss her so that's one thing. Then she almost killed me and with what Brittany said, I take it she's feeling guilty and scared. Those are two problems that involve me but what about her other problems like triggering her family curse because Quinn looked pretty scared when I asked about that yesterday under the bleachers. Plus whatever Brittany and Rebekah are hiding from her and Quinn doesn't even know about that. That's another problem and one she doesn't even know she has.

I've tried thinking about what secret Brittany and Rebekah are hiding and my mind comes up with a million possibilities. Like what if Quinn has a secret power or something? Or what if it isn't even supernatural like Quinn was switched at birth and is really adopted? I've thought of a million possibilities but I never felt as if I found the right one.

I'm missing something, but, what?

 _Snap!_

I whip my head behind me, scared and alert, exactly how I felt last night. _Don't be stupid, Lopez. It's the middle of the day, there can't be any wolves around._

"Hey." A familiar British accent says behind me, scaring the shit out of me, causing me to snap my head around and to judo flip the person.

I hear a thud as the body hits the ground, followed by a groan and an irritated "Ow."

"Seriously?" I ask, annoyed. "Never sneak up on me like that."

"Noted." Rebekah assures me with a sarcastic smile as she picks her body up from the ground. "Come on. Lets go."

"How did you find me?" I ask, not moving from my spot.

"I used the GPS on my phone to track down the car and then I just used my _terrible_ sense of smell to find you."

A theory pops into my head. "Was that you before?"

"Uh, what?" Rebekah asks with a raised eyebrow. She really did look confused by the question.

"The girl with the blonde hair I was just chasing!"

"Yeah, I don't think so 'cause I was kinda chasing after you." The worst part? I know she's telling the truth.

"But then who..."

"Look, Santana." Rebekah snaps. "Brittany doesn't take long showers so if I were you, I would follow me back to the car so you can drive us out of these creepy ass woods."

Wait, _Rebekah_ thinks these woods are creepy too? I mean, I understand why she could feel that way but she's also a vampire, one that's lived for over 1000 years. She's probably faced everything so how could she be scared of these woods?

 _"I can't show my face to the werewolves. They'll claw my eyes out."_

I could hear the fear in her voice which means she's scared of werewolves. And if she's scared of these woods...

Are there are more werewolves in these woods than just Quinn?

"Santana!"

"Huh?" I think I zoned out.

Rebekah falters as she tries to open her mouth. She looked so determine to get me out of here just a moment ago and now she looks scared as hell. I think I should get her out of here.

I freeze when I hear her voice again. "I know you were eavesdropping on Brittany and I's conversation."

She knows?! Are you kidding me? What if she tries to tell Brittany, who knows what will happen since I shouldn't even know there's a secret about Quinn.

"I didn't tell Brittany." Rebekah admits, as if reading my thoughts. "And I'm not going to."

I'm so confused. "What?"

"I'm not blind." She deadpans. "I can see that you really love Quinn."

"I..." No words come to my mind. How did she know? Am I really that bad at hiding my crush?

"You don't have to say anything but you can't tell anyone that we're hiding something." She warns. "You're not supposed to know anything so don't say or do anything that could expose more secrets."

"Wait, how did you know I was eavesdropping?" I ask, still very confused. I still feel like the clueless human and I hate this feeling.

Rebekah scoffs and cups her ears. "I have ears too, you know. There just better than yours and Brittany's."

"Show off."

She smirks but it disappears. "Promise me you won't say anything. If the werewolves knew about this, I'll be dead for sure and maybe even Brittany if they could find a way to kill a witch without her being witchy."

"Okay, I won't." I promise. I mean it too, I won't tell anyone. Not only because it could expose a lot, but because I don't want to lose Rebekah's trust. I get the feeling that she's been betrayed a lot and I don't want to be one of those people.

"Good, now lets go." As I follow Rebekah to the car, I think of the blonde hair and my theory of other werewolves living in these woods.

Did that blonde hair belong to Quinn or another werewolf?

* * *

 **Review? Please? Do you think the blonde was Quinn? I know you're all curious to know what Brittany and Rebekah (and some werewolves) are keeping from Quinn but I don't think I'll reveal that secret until a few more chapters because I want some Quinntana interaction.**

 **And I'm sorry for any mistakes but I didn't have time to reread and edit my work.**


End file.
